Memory Link
by Nibiru-Mul
Summary: Bianca finally gets Nate to meet Hilbert, who is back home in Nuvema Town after his journey two years ago. The two get to know each other.


_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pokemon or most of the characters in this story. They are property of Nintendo. I do, however, own some of the characters._

_This story is rated K+ for use of the word "crap" and references to violence._

_This story is inspired by the events of Black 2 and White 2. I reached Nuvema Town over a week ago. It's too bad the original protagonist wasn't there. __In this fanfic, Hilbert is at home in Nuvema Town, resting after a long adventure two years ago. Instead, it was Hilda who left Unova to look for N._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**WHEN NATE MET HILBERT**

It was a warm summer afternoon in the park in Accumula Town. The sun was bright and the sky was clear.

Nate, a young Pokemon Trainer, was in the park located to the east of the town. Nate was dressed in his usual clothing. He had a Mareep with him. Bianca was next to Nate, rubbing the Mareep's wool. She was clad in a yellow halter top and a pink skirt. Cheren was at the park as well. Bianca and Cheren were glad to have a break.

"It was sure nice to use the Day Care for the first time," said Nate.

"I thought it was great," said Bianca. "Our Pokemon got to know each other well. My Emboar was glad to make a new friend. Your Ampharos is very nice."

"Indeed she is," said Nate.

"I'm enjoying this day off from the Gym," said Cheren. "I haven't had a real holiday in a while."

"Yeah." said Nate. "Do you like living in Aspertia City?"

"It's okay," said Cheren, "but nothing beats Nuvema Town."

Nate had been in Nuvema Town only briefly. That was to visit Professor Juniper. He hadn't gotten to see Nuvema Town as it was.

"So," said Nate, "what is Nuvema Town like?"

"It's pretty quiet," said Bianca. "It's only a small country town of a few thousand people. Most of the people know each other well. But it's a nice town. You get a great view of the ocean from the south of the town. The beach is only a few minutes away."

"I would like to go to the beach one day," said Nate.

"It's a nice beach," said Bianca. "The fresh air is very relaxing."

"I go fishing there sometimes," said Cheren.

Nate put his Mareep back in its Poke Ball.

Bianca then remembered someone whom she really liked who was from Nuvema Town.

"You know, Nate," said Bianca, "there's someone in Nuvema Town who I'd like you to meet."

"Who is it?" asked Nate.

"You'll never guess who it is," said Bianca. "I'll give you a hint: it's a friend of mine."

"Was it that Pokemon Trainer who I heard about quite a bit on my journey?" asked Nate.

"You're right on the money!" said Bianca. "His name is Hilbert. You are aware that he is still living in Unova, right?"

"I am aware of that," said Nate. "Cilan and his friends told us that."

"Hilbert is still living at home," said Bianca. "He's mostly at home sleeping. He sleeps a lot."

"I guess we have that in common," said Nate.

"He also spends a lot of time with his parents," said Bianca. "Mr. and Mrs. Klump are friends of my parents."

"I see Hilbert around when I visit home," said Cheren. "He still takes part in Pokemon battles, but sometimes it's hard to get him to partake in battles. After all, he's so tired all the time. I guess he does need his beauty sleep. Still, Hilbert is a nice guy. He's very fun to be around."

Nate was getting excited hearing about this all. He really wanted to meet Hilbert.

"I want to meet Hilbert," said Nate. "Can you arrange a meeting for the two of us today?"

"Of course!" said Bianca. "Hilbert said that he's not going out until two weeks from now. I'll take you to see him now."

"Okay," said Nate.

Nate and Bianca got up and started to leave.

"We'll see you later," said Cheren.

Nate and Bianca left the park and made their way to Nuvema Town.

"You'll love Hilbert," said Bianca. "He's very nice."

"Has Hilbert heard of me and Rosa?" asked Nate.

"Yes," said Bianca. "I told him about both of you. He actually wants to meet you, but he doesn't know if you're interested in staying in Nuvema Town."

"I am definitely interested," said Nate.

The pair arrived in Nuvema Town. Bianca directed Nate to a grey two-story house with a blue roof. The house had a garden to the side of it, consisting of plenty of flowers and vegetables. There was a plaque on it telling whose house it was.

"This is Hilbert's house," said Bianca.

"It's a nice house," said Nate.

"His parents are home," said Bianca. "They should let us in."

Bianca knocked on the front door. A man came out. He had longish brown hair and was wearing a white golf shirt and black pants.

"Hello, Bianca," said the man. "Who's the guy with you?"

"I'm Nathan Todaro," said Nate. "But please call me Nate."

"Nice to meet you, Nate," said the man, shaking Nate's hand. "I'm Conrad. Are you here to see my son, Hilbert?"

"Yes," said Nate. "I am looking forward to seeing him."

"Hilbert's in his room," said Conrad. "He's resting. He was up early going to the store to buy food. Now he wants to rest."

"We'd love to see him," said Bianca.

"I'll let Hilbert know that he has a visitor," said Conrad. "Come inside if you will."

Conrad led Nate and Bianca inside. Nate and Bianca walked up the stairs. They saw Flora, Hilbert's mother, dusting the pictures on the wall. Flora was a short woman with brown hair in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue shirt and pink pants.

"Hello," said Nate. "You must be Hilbert's mom."

"Indeed I am," said Flora. "I guess you're here to see Hilbert. I've heard a lot about you."

Conrad approached the group.

"I let Hilbert know that you're here," he said.

"Okay," said Bianca.

Bianca led Nate to Hilbert's room. Bianca opened the door and the two of them went in. The room had blue walls and green curtains, and a purple bed. Nate and Bianca saw Hilbert lying down on his bed, facing the window. Hilbert looked much the same as he did two years ago. He was wearing a black T-shirt and black shorts. His baseball cap was off.

"Hey, Hilbert!" Bianca called out.

Hilbert turned around.

"Not so loud, Bianca," he said.

By then, Hilbert had locked eyes with Nate. Hilbert had not seen Nate before. He was interested as to what brought him there.

"Who are you?" asked Hilbert.

"I'm Nate," said Nate. "I'm the guy from Aspertia City who Bianca met."

"Nice to meet you," said Hilbert, sitting up. "I'm Hilbert. I heard all about you, as well as that whole ordeal with Team Plasma."

"I heard a lot about you too," said Nate. "Everyone was saying that you were such a great Trainer when you were on your journey two years ago."

Hilbert smiled.

"That's right!" said Hilbert. "I was impressed that someone would follow in my footsteps. I didn't think it would be so soon, though - I'm only sixteen."

Nate chuckled, and Hilbert did so as well.

"You got that right," said Bianca.

"You know, Hilbert," said Nate. "Ever since I first heard your name, I had viewed you as being distant and mysterious. But now that I've met you it seems that you are not so distant after all. You are easily approachable and quite good at making friends."

"'Tis true, man," said Hilbert. "People still look upon me like some sort of celebrity. But celebrity is not what I wanted - I find friendship to be more important. And Hilda has proven herself to be a good friend. Boy do I miss her..."

"Hilda?" asked Nate. "I heard about her too. She was the one who fought Ghetsis, right?"

"Right," said Hilbert. "I was terrified by Ghetsis. He was the kind of person that nightmares were made of. And he was such a powerful orator - he seemed like another Hitler or something. He was scary - I had never met a person so nasty."

"He was even worse with me," said Nate. "He tried to kill me with Kyurem."

"Yikes!" said Hilbert.

"I am afraid that Ghetsis might be back one day," said Nate.

"Don't be," said Hilbert. "He's lost all respect."

"I heard a very scary report on Ghetsis the other day," said Bianca. "He was seen on a mysterious ship somewhere in the Southern Hemisphere. He was traveling with a few mysterious people. They seemed to have been heading for Antarctica. It makes me wonder...why there? Antarctica is a cold, forlorn wasteland with nothing on land but ice."

"That _is_ strange," said Nate. "I have no idea what he would want to do there."

"Who do you think the people are?" asked Hilbert.

"Probably some Team Plasma Grunts," said Bianca. "Oh well - I heard he's not coming back to Unova."

"What a relief," said Nate. "What happened to Hilda?"

"After Hilda defeated Ghetsis," said Hilbert, "she challenged Alder at the Pokemon League and managed to beat him. She also helped me find the rest of the Seven Sages. We even met Cynthia in Undella Town. But a year later, Hilda decided that she would go find N. So she left Unova with Zekrom. She said that she'd be back one day - but I don't know when. She still contacts her mom via e-mail, so we know that she's safe. It's a shame that she's gone. She didn't even come back for Christmas. But her mom visited her."

"Whoa," said Nate. "She must be brave."

"She doesn't plan on keeping Zekrom forever," said Hilbert. "She hopes that one day, she can return it to its natural habitat."

"I think that's the right thing to do," said Nate. "N would have wanted that."

"And what about Colress?" asked Bianca. "Did you hear of him?"

"I did," said Hilbert. "but he's still mysterious to me. I don't know much about him. But I did see a black sailing ship located off of Route 18. I think it might be his. Still, the crap that Team Plasma pulled makes me hesitant to approach it."

Hilbert stood up from his bed. He also put on his baseball cap.

"So," said Hilbert, "did you try the Pokemon World Tournament?"

"I did," said Nate. "I got to meet some of the other Gym Leaders."

"Who did you get to meet?" asked Hilbert.

"Well," said Nate, "I participated in the Johto tournament. the first ones I met were Morty and Jasmine. Apparently, they got married nearly a year ago. Jasmine looked a little puffy around the abdomen when I saw her. I think she might be pregnant. They're both very nice - Morty was very sympathetic when I lost to him. Whitney was there too. She's nice too, but a little bit of an airhead. I also met Clair. She's gotten married as well, though not to another Gym Leader. She said that she wants kids really badly."

"I saw Red at the tournament," said Bianca. "He was talking to one of the people who worked there."

Hilbert's jaw dropped. He could not believe this.

"No way!" said Hilbert. "_The_ Red? He's practically a legend among Trainers! He rarely talks to others, though."

"Yep," said Bianca. "I didn't get a chance to talk to him. He's not a very social person."

Nate wanted to get to know more about Hilbert.

"So," said Nate, "what have you been doing?"

"I've been okay," said Hilbert. "I eventually got bored with traveling a while ago and decided to go home. It's been relatively quiet at home. I've been playing my Wii and keeping the garden healthy. I'll show you!"

Hilbert led Nate and Bianca out of his room. They went downstairs and then outside. They were now in Hilbert's garden. There were various flowers and vegetables growing. There were also some Berries for Pokemon to eat. Nate was impressed.

"It's a very nice garden," said Nate.

"Indeed it is," said Hilbert. "My parents are proud of it. They think that I'm very skilled at it."

"I love the roses," said Nate, looking at the pink roses.

Bianca looked across the yard. She saw a swingset with four swings.

"Want to go on the swings?" asked Bianca. "I hope you're not too heavy."

Hilbert laughed.

"No, Bianca," he said. "I fit on them just fine."

Hilbert, Nate, and Bianca went on the swings. Bianca sat at the left end. Hilbert sat in the middle, while Nate sat to the right of Hilbert.

"Anything else been going on?" asked Nate.

"I've had my ups and downs," said Hilbert. "I did have a bout of amnesia after I decided to stay home. It was pretty bad - I did all sorts of crazy things."

"Amnesia, eh?" said Nate. "That's weird."

"Hilbert couldn't remember anything," said Bianca. "But Cilan and I took good care of him. What I was most surprised was that Cheren wasn't even aware that Hilbert had it. He was still training on Victory Road. He had to leave eventually because of the avalanche that closed off Route 10."

"But I've been good at home," said Hilbert. "I still see Professor Juniper once in a while. I also help out Mom and Dad. I've learned to cook."

"Are you going to cook tonight?" asked Nate. "I'd love to stay for dinner."

"No, unfortunately," said Hilbert. "We're having Chinese take-out."

"Oh, well," said Nate. "That's just as good."

Bianca looked in the distance. She saw Cheren approaching.

"Oh, look!" said Bianca. "It's Cheren!"

Cheren walked up to the group and greeted them. He then took a seat on the remaining swing.

"I see that Nate has met Hilbert," said Cheren. "That's great! Do you think he's nice?"

"I think so," said Nate, smiling.

"Hilbert is awesome," said Cheren. "He is a very skilled Trainer. He has come a long way since two years ago."

"I know," said Nate. "I'm not ready to battle him, though."

"You don't have to," said Hilbert. "Take your time."

"By the way," said Nate, "have you ever been to Aspertia City?"

"I was there about a year ago," said Hilbert. "I flew there on my Mandibuzz. I thought it was a nice city. Believe it or not, my mom had met your mom years ago. She met your mom when the latter was working at Pokemon Centers."

"Cool," said Nate.

"Hilbert went again to see my Gym," said Cheren. "You and Rosa weren't around. I think you were in Lentimas Town at the time."

"I was," said Nate. "Me and Rosa were getting ready to explore that weird old house nearby."

Hilbert pondered for a minute.

"I think we should hang out more often," he said. "I would love to see you more often."

"I think I would enjoy seeing you more, too," said Nate. "Maybe I can register you in my Xtransceiver."

"Sure," said Hilbert. "We'll do that later."

"Right now," said Bianca, "let's just enjoy the good outdoors."

"I'd love to," said Nate.

Nate turned around to Hilbert.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," said Nate.

"I think so too," said Hilbert.

The four of them enjoyed the outdoors and hung out together for the rest of the day.

**THE END**

* * *

Did you like it? Review it if you want to!


End file.
